valoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Politics
Establishing Valoria Since antiquity the Valn Peninsula has been home for three indigenous nations who worshipped the Old Gods known as the Einhir. The Altonian Empire seized the Valn Peninsula for its vast mineral resources and abundant farmland in 122 BG (Before Galbados), and enforced its cultural imperialism by systematically destroying Valnese historical records, monuments and temples. Altonia established the peninsula as the Diocese of Valoria, and organized the three nations under it as the Provinces of Valoria, Baiamont, and Lupicco. After the Secession Wars of 50-67, the Valn Peninsula emerged as the Holy Nation of Valoria and the three provinces of Valoria, Baiamont, and Lupicco were transformed into the duchies of Valorsmark, Hafenmark, and Varfell respectively. Monarchical Structure The Kingdom of Valoria is a cognative hereditary monarchy and its people believe that the ruling King or Queen is chosen by Galbados, The First Founder. King Almqvist is well-loved by the people of Valoria, and he is lauded for his continued diplomatic efforts with the Altonian Empire, ability to control the Imperial Court, as well as the recent technological developments that his policies have spurred in the nation over the past twelve years. The Kingdom is ruled through the Imperial Court, which is comprised of nobles from across the land. The two most significant nobles are Duchess Inga Baralta of Hafenmark, who is known colloquially as 'The Hammer' for her strict code of honour and enforcement of the laws in her lands, and Duke Dienton Vaynard of Varfell, who is known for his military prowess as 'The White Wolf' as well as for his more progressive policies. Valoria uses a system of ministries to provide services for the country (such as the Ministries of Law, Taxation, and Water) with ministers elected from among members of the aristocracy and confirmed by the monarch. Politics are conducted through the Imperial Court, and the aristocracy regularly votes in making decisions in parliamentary fashion. Law is executed through a codified judicial legal system with its Rectorates appointed through vote by the Imperial Court, and Rectorates are regularly evaluated in their performance by the legal scholars in employ of the Ministry of Law. Like all matters, though, the ruling monarch has the final say in all decisions: legal decisions can be overturned by the King for the 'good of the nation', and aristocratic decisions function as strong recommendations rather than rulings. Imperial Court Court Parliament Court Parliament policies can be vetoed at Monarch's discretion, but Court Parliament has constitutional right to depose of Monarch for the good of the nation if he is deemed by The Pope as well as Imperial Court to be unfit for duties. Under the Monarch of Valoria are: *The Imperial Court composed of aristocrats, courtiers and advisors. *The Court Parliament, which is populated by aristocrats with landed titles, as well as aristocrats distinguished for their service in the military, economy, administration, or culture. *The Parliament votes to recommend the following: **Recommend policies **Nominate a Minister to oversee the varying ministries like the Ministry of Logothetes, Ministry of Granaries, and Ministry of Pure Water **Nominate a Judicial Rectorate, the executors of the law and administrators of the legal insitutions **Nominate a Civil Magistrate to govern a Praefecture and chair its Council Ministries Rectorates Praefectures Ducal Structure The Dukes and Counts of Valoria are vassals of the Monarch, and pay taxes to the Monarch on the lands to which they claim titles. Two-thirds of their personal levies can be raised by the Monarch at any given moment. Their taxes contribute to the extensive centralized administration and bureaucracy of which their fiefs benefit as well. *Dukes and Counts have their own privy councils, and these councils are composed of their constituents (noble or otherwise) *Dukes and Counts spend half their time or more in Valorsplatz's Imperial Court in order to influence Parliament and manage power relations due to nation's heavy centralization *Dukes and Counts can assign members of their court to serve them in the Imperial Court, which is a more distinguished position than being an administrator at the duchal or municipal level, i.e. a highly-regarded noble in a duchy earns more prestige working on the national level at the Imperial Court Valorsmark The Duchy of Valorsmark is titled to the King Almud Almqvist in cognatic senior succession, and is the assembly of three counties. Valorsmark is comprised of Valorsplatz (duchy and nation capital), Lowenskyst, Himmelenger, Arcansheld, and Stillhelm. Hafenmark The Duchy of Hafenmark is titled to Duchess Inge Baralta in cognatic senior succession, and is the assembly of two counties. Hafenmark is comprised of Gransol (duchy capital), Eidursjo, and Spartfell. Varfell The Duchy of Varfell is titled to Duke Magnus Vaynard in cognatic senior succession, and is the assembly of three counties. Varfell is comprised of Varfell (duchy capital), Sigursdhelm, Halvardshelm, and Oastad. The Southernmost The Southernmost is a region in Valoria that has yet to be populated and developed. The closest municipalities are Oastad of Varfell and Stillhelm of Valorsmark, but their small populations indicate the lack of need for the Southernmost to become active land for the nation. While farmland and resources are abundant in the area, the Kingdom of Valoria recognizes its population would be stretched were it to fully expand into this part of its territory. Category:World